


Pleasurable victory

by MissNightmare



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breast Kissing, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Kissing, Mentions of John Cena, Neck Kissing, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of Baron Corbin, mentions of wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: After winning a match with John Cena, Shinsuke and the reader goes to a nature to celebrate his victory and something really unexpected happens.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	Pleasurable victory

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

‘ _So beer or wine? You choose, because either way I’m taking you to that special place :],_ ’ I sent him a message. It was Shin’s big day, his match with John Cena, and I promised him that I will take him to one really beautiful place where either we could celebrate his victory or just sit and drink if he loses.

‘ _If I lose then we will need something stronger than wine or beer, but if I win then wine is fine,_ ’ I smiled when I read what Shin wrote. He always was so charming and funny.

I wrote, ‘ _Wine it is. Good luck and see you after the match!_ ’ 

 

Shinsuke’s matches always mesmerized me. Hell, he mesmerized me even more. The way he moved in ring; his sassy looks; and that almost predatory like, teasing smirk of his.. I wouldn’t lie that usually gets me all hot. I had a major crush on him and I tried with all the power I had to keep this a secret from him. I didn’t want to ruin our wonderful friendship with this bullshit called feelings. So I just kept my feelings and my lust for him deep inside me, letting out it only in the night, when I was alone..

Thanks to Shin I could watch the match from backstage. Two times my heart skipped a beat and I thought that there is no way Shin will kick out, but he did. And finally, after that horrible landing on the neck and receiving a Kinshasa in the head Cena couldn’t kick out and Shinsuke won. I couldn’t wait to congratulate and hug him. But then I saw Baron Corbin storming in and ambushing Shin. Everyone knew how much I hated Cena and Corbin, but I was glad that Cena came in help.

After everything was over I finally saw Shin coming up from the ring, I didn’t care that he was all sweaty I hugged him anyways, ‘ _I knew you can do it, I knew you can kick Cena’s head off’_.

Shin laughed at this, ‘ _you’re right, I fought a legend and I won! I’m gonna be quick, so meet me in the parking lot_ ’.

I didn’t have to wait long before he came and we both drove to my flat, he’ll be staying for a day or two. I grabbed wine bottles and I led him to that secret place. It wasn’t far from the place where I lived. At this time of evening it was secluded. It was a small hill, near the forest surrounded by the trees, we climbed at the top and the beautiful scenery of city opened before our eyes.

‘ _I’m not disappointed, it is beautiful,_ ’ Shin said whit a big grin on his face. I laughed at his little sassiness.

Finally we sat on the grass. We had some snacks and most importantly – wine. We didn’t have any cups or glasses for wine, but we were comfortable enough to drink it out of the bottle.

‘ _I brought your favorite and my favorite wine,_ ’ I said when I opened the first bottle. ‘ _To the victory! I hope that your dynasty will soon begin,_ ’ I said and drank from the bottle and then handed it to Shin.

‘ _Dynasty? I like that,_ ’ Shin smiled at me and drank.

We sat there, drank wine and talked about everything and nothing. Time to time I dozed off and just watched Shin, I noticed that his had his hair tied, so I randomly said, ‘Shin, let your fabulous hair loose’.

He knew pretty well how much I liked his hair and also, he knew that if he won’t do it I will annoy him with this, so Shin finally let his hair loose, he shake his head a bit. I couldn’t help myself but to bite my lip and hope that he won’t notice that.

We opened the third and the last bottle of wine, I’m sure we both were pretty tipsy, because we were laughing from our stupid jokes, then Shin casually asked me, ‘I noticed you often bite your lip, why?’

‘ _I do this when I’m thinking_ ,’ I tried to be as casually as him.

‘ _And what are you thinking?_ ’

‘ _Ah, nothing, stuff and things,_ ’ I said and drank from the bottle.

‘ _C’mon, tell me. I know it’s something,_ ’ oh gods, Shin had the same smirk on his face. I felt goosebumps forming on my skin and I knew that I can’t lie to him. Fucking feelings, ruining everything!

I sighed, I’ll hope I won’t ruin everything with what I’m about to say, ‘ _Shin, I-I like you, a lot. But never mind that, because I now that you think of me as a friend and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship with this, so it’s okay_ ’.

Smirk on his face became bigger, ‘ _and what if I say that I like you too?_ ’

I looked at him with confusion, ‘ _then I’ll say that either you’re just making fun or I don’t know. C’mon, I’m out of your_ _league_ _, there is no way you’d like me_ ’.

Without saying anything Shinsuke leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I gave in and we were kissing until we both were out of breath. I looked him in the eyes and saw lust and passion. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, ‘ _take me, now and here’_. Now it was my turn to smirk. Not a second passed and Shinsuke was on top of me.

 ‘ _You’re crazy and you’re drunk,_ ’ he said against my lips, giving me a little teasing kiss.

‘ _So are you,_ ’ I winked at him. We kissed again, but this time it was a short and heated kiss. Shin’s kisses traveled to my neck, he kissed and nibbled at my neck earning small moans from me. Soon my shirt and my bra was removed and his hands were massaging and gently pinching my already sensitive nipples. Suddenly he stopped and removed his shirt and pants. I saw a quite visible bulge in his boxers and couldn’t help but to bite my lip. Shin was on top again, he gave my neck last couple of kisses, making sure to leave bite marks and then moved on to my breasts. Giving them kisses and licks. My moans increased when he bit my nipple couple of times. The wetness in between my legs was growing, so I shifted my legs to get a little bit of movement. Shinsuke noticed that and one of his hands when into my jeans, ‘ _you’re soaking wet’_. All I was capable of is to moan when I felt his long fingers rubbing me through my panties.

‘ _Tell me what you need,_ ’ he looked at me teasingly.

‘ _Shin, touch me, please!_ ’ my arched my back.

‘ _But I am touching you,_ ’ Shin smirked.

As much as I loved his teasing I couldn’t take it anymore, ‘ _more, I need more_ ’.

He helped me wiggle out of my jeans and panties. Shin kissed me again and I felt his fingers sliding down till it reached my clit and started to rub it in circles, I moaned in his mouth. Soon his fingers ghosted near my entrance. Shin kissed down my neck to my breasts and then as he licked my nipple he slipped two fingers inside and started to pump it in and out. His thumb never ceased to draw circles on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. He crooked his fingers and bit into my nipple and I had me coming in seconds, ‘ _Oh my god. Shin!_.’ I moaned out as I rode waves of my pleasure, his fingers never stopped going in and out, heightening my pleasure.

But Shinsuke wasn’t done with me. He licked his fingers, moaning out as he tasted me. Finally he removed his boxers letting his cock sprang free. ‘ _Be a good girl and spread for legs for me wider,_ ’ I did as he told me and without any hesitation he buried himself into me. We both let out groans and moans and the feeling. Shin let me adjust to his size and then began to thrust in me at quite fast pace. Soon he was hitting my sweet spot inside and my moans became louder and louder, not caring if anyone heard that. Shin’s grunts were quite modest, but you liked them anyway. He felt that I was close, so he took one of his hands and circled my bundle of nerves. I arched my back and soon enough I was cumming hard and with Shin’s name on my lips. Seeing me moaning in pleasure made him thrust in and out few times and with loud moan Shinsuke came too.

He collapsed next to me. We were both breathing hard, and then I started to giggle. Shin looked at me questionably, ‘ _I guess you just made me your queen of strong style’_.

He grinned at me, ‘ _only if you’re ready for round two’_.

‘ _Always,_ ’ I replied and gave him a little kiss. We dressed up and slowly walked home where our round two awaited us.


End file.
